Platicando con Demonios
by Daga Uchiha
Summary: Hoy les traigo una pequeña entrevista con los demonios mas famosos de Naruto. Shukaku y Kyubi. Donde responderan algunas incognitas de la entrevistadora. SOY PESIMA PARA LAS PARODIAS... DEJEN REVIEWS


Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Porque no sabría que hacer con ellos.

Aclaraciones: Es un fic de un solo capitulo. Se ocuparan palabras con 3 idiomas: español, ingles y japonés.

"TTT" CONVERSACIÓN DEL PUBLICO.

-TTT- CONVERSACIÓN DE LOS PERSONAJES INCLUYENDO A LA PRESENTADORA.

* * *

**PLATICANDO CON DEMONIOS**

-Hola a todos los que ven el programa mas esperado por el mundo entero. Su programa Platicando con Demonios; el programa pasado los dejamos con la cabeza dando vueltas al presentarles al Coco y al Monstruo del Armario (se escuchan por primera vez los aplausos del público), les cuento algo- decía la presentadora en con emoción.

"Sííííi" gritaba el público con euforia.

-Es que desde la semana pasada le pongo un sillón al armario por si acaso no creen- XD

-Bueno, bueno pasando a otra cosa los demonios invitados el día de hoy son:

El Primero Se dice que tiene más vida que un gato y en vez de asustar niños vive en uno, y cuando digo vive en uno es que vive en un, jajajaja. Pero eso sí no pierde su toque malévolo ya que le hace la vida imposible al chiquillo y a querido matar al amor prohibido de este, yyyyyyyy este demonio es: El zorro de las Nueve Colas, El Kyubi… Naruto yo se que nos estas viendo y nosotros te queremos dar una recomendación-.

"No te vayas a meter en problemas porque tu amigote el zorro no estará contigo" decía el público después de leerlo que habían dicho de un pizarrón.

-Les quiero comunicar que estamos faltos de dinero porque el chiquillo como pago nos pidió una cena de ramen, y bueno Naruto no come poco jijijijiji-.

-Bueno señor Kyubi salude a sus fans-.

-Hola a todos y gracias a mi grupo de fangirls- decía el zorro con su voz ronca, mientras el público aplaudía, gritaba y se emocionaba.

-Ya, ya mucho me acortan el programa. El segundo invitado que no es menos importante se trata de un ser cool, en realidad es tan cool que Gai-sensei un invitado que esta en primera fila lo quiere como maestro- presentaba así al segundo invitado.

-Sííí, ese soy yo- decía Gai desde su asiento, haciendo su pose de estirar el brazo y levantar el dedo gordo, mientras la gente lo veía con cara de a este que le pasa.

-Sigamos estaba dentro de un chico con cabeza de fósforo al cual este demonio le mato a su madre y por eso le dicen el desmadrado- comentaba la chica –Yyyyy este demonio es: Shukaku el demonio del Desierto. Saluda a tu público brother-.

-Hola Brothers and sisters, díganme quien es su DADDY-.

"Eres TU Shukaku, tu eres nuestro DADDY" Gritaba el público saltando y algunas mujeres se desmayaban.

Bueno hoy me toca presentarme a mi soy Aiko Umino, la mami de todos los nenes lindos-_** ;-)**_ decía mientras les guiñaba el ojo la joven y el publico se levanta y aplaude "Bravo, Bravo yo soy tú nene linda" gritaban algunos chicos que estaban en el público.

-Hoy si comenzaremos con las preguntas- decía Aiko-.

–Ya era hora- exclamaba el zorro con aburrimiento.

-Hay Bro no se-a-burra- decía Shukaku separando las palabras para darle un toque Gracioso.

-¿Dígame señor Shukaku a tenido alguna mapachita loquita por usted?-

-Muy buena pregunta Aiko. No las Nena lindas están en el más allá-.

-Eso quiere decir que están muertas pero dime los ¿demonios pueden morir?-.

-Si los demonios morimos cuando se olvidad de nosotros-

"aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh" decía el público con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Dinos Shukaku ¿cómo murieron esas mapachitas?- cuestionaba la presentadora.

-Bueno es que pensaron que era un toro y me pusieron los cuernos, snif, snif, snif- respondía el demonio llorando de rabia.

-Ah, sigamos contigo Kyubi. Dime como es tu vida al vivir dentro de un mocoso que sólo te alimenta de Ramen y leche pasada de la fecha de vencimiento- le preguntaba Aiko al demonios.

-Bueno cada día tengo que hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva, porque tú sabes que si mato al enano o al mocoso como tú le dices moriría también yo y me iría directo al purgatorio. Pero la vida dentro del niño no ha sido tan mala porque tiene una decisión y optimismo que te saca de quicio pero es muy fuerte-. Contestaba el zorro con aire de sentimentalismo.

-Si bro nuestros chicos son tan buenos- le acompañaba el demonio del desierto.

-Bueno ahora dejaremos que alguien del público les pregunte algo- decía la presentadora.

"yo", "no, yo", "yo please" gritaba el público para preguntarle algo a sus demonios favoritos.

-El chico de traje verde y cejas pronunciadas puede decirnos su pregunta- le decía Aiko a Lee que había acompañado a su sensei.

-Bueno yo eeeehhhh mi pregunta es…- Lee no terminaba de decir su pregunta ya que era interrumpido por Aiko.

-Bueno a toda la audiencia aquí termino su programa favorito. Despídanse chicos-.

-Sayonara- decía el zorro haciendo una reverencia.

-Y es el mismo demonio que ataco a Konoha- comentaba Aiko sorprendida por el comportamiento del demonio.

-Oyasuminasai a todas mis Fangirls- se despedía Shukaku.

-Dewa mata- terminaba diciendo Aiko terminando así el programa.

* * *

-P-pero no pude terminar mi pregunta- =.= decía Lee llorando.

-Gomen guapo pero termino el programa, además hubo alguien haciendo chites malos y el público que se reía porque les iban a pagar por ello, así que tendrás que esperar a que llegue otra oportunidad.

-¡No te preocupes hijo! Que la llama de la juventud no se apague- decía Gai a su alumno.

* * *

-¡Ya llegue!- decían los demonios entrando a sus contenedores humanos.

-Por fin- decía Naruto, - estaba preocupado, pensé que te habías escapado; aunque pensándolo bien, hubiera pedido como recompensa por los daños otra comida en el Ichiraku.

¡Cómo come este chico!- pensaba el zorro-

* * *

-Tadaima Gaara- Saludaba Shukaku.

-MPT- contestaba el Kazekage.

-Que poco cool eres amigo- y al decir esto un profundo suspiro se escapaba del demonio del desierto.

**Y colorín colorado este fic se ha acabado**

**Oyasuminasai- Buenas noches, para despedirse**

**Dewa Mata-Nos vemos**

**Gomen- disculpa**

**Tadaima- Volví a casa**

_**Les gusto fue algo que se me acaba de ocurrir, aunque yo no soy muy buena con la parodias pero te la pasas bien. DEJEN REVIEWS POR FA PARA DARME TOMATASOS, CRITICAS O DECIRME CUALQUIER COSA  
**_

_**

* * *

Pronto publicaré nuevas historias  
**_

**Daga Uchiha XDDDD  
**


End file.
